Well Isn't This Just Fabulous!
by SoftySerpent
Summary: When three girls are having a sleepover, they are suddenly thrown into the dangerously awesome world of their favorite anime. Cadence is ecstatic, Monica is terrified and Tracey is just a ball of different feelings. R&R! Pairings Undecided. Rated M because I'm paranoid


**LOL what's up everyone! this is my first fic (on fanfiction) so be nice ok! me and my best friend are gonna be writing this together, since we both really wanted to do this. shes my spellchecker XD Hope you all like it. no flames please, this is my first fic.**

* * *

_=Tracey's POV=_

"Uno." I stated haughtily as my two best friends groaned in annoyance and defeat. I smirked at their upset faces until Cadence, the smallest of us three, suddenly grinned mischievously. A look of sheer horror passed on my face as she plopped a big fat 'draw 4' card on top of the pile.

"Well Tracey," she started, a fake twinge of sadness in her voice. "It was nice knowing you. Uno!"

"That's a fucking cheat!" I shouted, pointing an accusing finger at her. She just flipped her short blonde locks over her shoulder and grinned.

"It doesn't say that in 'Ye Olde Book of Rules'." She replied as Monica pulled an old scribbled on barbie diary from her bookshelf and opened up page 21. When we were young, we saved up our allowance (well, theirs, my parents don't give enough of a shit to let me have one...) and got a diary. Our first problem was that we didn't know what we would write in it, but after countless minutes bickering Monica suggested it to be a, and I quote, "BFF Rule book of things". We, being her friends, laughed in her face before agreeing heartily. Ever since then it has been our book of guidelines when it comes to dating, games, and pretty much everything else.

We've been best friends since third grade, all three of us. We met on the play ground when my old friend Katie and her gang wanted to play a Harry Potter game, and she gathered up most of the students and had us divide into two groups, the good guys and the death eaters. I was a death eater with three other girls, six boys and Monica, and Cadence was a good guy with mostly everyone else.

Monica and I thought up a plan to capture someone from the opposing team, and said person happened to be Cadence. We ran around the entire playground with her until it was time to get back to class. We've been best friends since.

Monica licked her lips as her dark amber eyes flick over the squiggles of crayon. "States here that flipping the tables on a game is fine as long as it wasn't accomplished through cheating." Cadence grins at me. "See Tracey, I kicked your ass fair and square."

I throw her a playful glare before smirking. "Doesn't matter to me. Besides, I can still kick your ass at Naruto Ninja Storm 3." Cadence crosses her arms and pouts.

"That wasn't fair, you were fucking Madara, who is a major badass." I grin and shrug my shoulders.

"What can I say, I'm just awesome sometimes." Monica gets a sly smile. "I still beat you at Monopoly last Friday, so don't get cocky.

"That's because your a hoarder. And a haggler." I pout at her as she tucks her curly brown hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, like Kakuzu." Cadence snickers at Monica's horrified look. I burst out laughing.

"He's like 90 years old guys! Quit it!" She glared at us before laying a green skip card down. Cadence pouted at her as I tossed a blue skip card on top of the pile.

"God damn it Tracey." Monica mumbles as she sips from her water bottle. Cadence smirks before laying a blue four card on top of the deck, securing her win.

"Fuck you." I glare at her as Monica flings a potato chip at her head. Cadence dodges and eats it tauntingly in front of us.

"You know how it is guys. Rules are rules..." Her smirk only grows wider. "Bet you can't even catch me." She finishes as she makes a mad dash for the stairs. Monica stumbles up from her spot, but quickly rights herself before running madly after Cadence, yelling curses at her. I jump up and run after them, laughing my ass off.

Cadence nearly slams into me as she turns around and runs back downstairs and out the back door. Monica grabs my arm and drags me down the stairs and across the living room. The sliding back door is wide open and the cool night air rushes at us as we dash out, shoe less and all.

I see Cadence over by the in ground pool and hurl myself at her, knocking both of us into the cool water. My knee scrapes the concrete side of the pool but I can barely tell as I am suddenly plunged into the ice cold water. I immediately pull myself to the surface along with Cadence, only to see Monica towering over us, snickering.

"You-two-look-so-stupid!" She says, giggling madly at our soaking wet forms. Cadence and I share a sly sidelong glance and grin.

I grab Monica and pull her in. She releases a shriek before she lands into the water with us. She flaps her arms until she reaches the surface.

"WHAT THE FUCK GUYS!?" She goes to smack Cadence, but she dodges just in time, giggling. Monica glares at us menacingly.

"Hey you were being a dick, Moni. Plus, you could use a bath." I snicker at Monica before hauling myself back onto dry land. Monica pulls herself up with ease and Cadence struggles to claw her way up before I help her.

"Whatever, I need to get some new clothes." Monica grumbles, shivering at the cold air attacking her body. Cadence hunches over slightly and hugs her arms as all of our teeth chatter.

"Yeah, we're gonna need to borrow some Pajama's Moni, I only packed one set." I say.

"Me too." Cadence adds as we all start walking towards the door. Suddenly there's a deafening crack of thunder as big fat raindrops start thwaping on our heads.

"The fu-" I'm cut off as a string of lightning flashes in the sky, the tendrils of light touching the ground right in front of us.

Cadence screams, jumping back behind me as I freeze in surprise. Monica gapes at the scorch mark on the ground in front of us.

White hot pain fills my body as a bolt of lightning hits us directly. A scream rips from my throat as agony courses throughout my body.

My vision goes black as the pain starts to subside and I stop feeling everything.

* * *

**how was it? review please! also this chapter is going to be shorter than the rest because its the first. the rest of the will be a lot longer, i promise. ;)**

**Tell me how it is!**


End file.
